You saved me
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Un Harry paumé, un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit
1. Chapter 1

**_ You saved me._**

***  
**_Disclaimer :_** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**_Résumé :_** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

J'espère que ça vous plaira, alors ...

Enjoy !!!

*

Severus Snape est un homme d'affaire connu en Angleterre pour posséder un des plus grands empires financiers de ce pays. Il possédait une chaîne de restaurants connue dans le monde entier de par la qualité de la cuisine, de leurs caves à vin (extrêmement bien fournies) et aussi leur service impeccable. Il possédait aussi des boîtes de nuit dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Il faisait aussi dans les sociétés de location de voitures de luxe dans le monde.

Mais son petit plaisir était ses boîtes de strip - tease gay. D'ailleurs, il y allait lui même de temps en temps pour se changer les idées et décompresser un peu. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de ramener un homme rencontré là - bas chez lui pour passer la nuit avec lui. Attention, ne pensez surtout pas que ses boîtes de strip - tease sont comme ces endroits malfamés. Non ses clients étaient triés sur les le volet. On n'acceptait pas n'importe qui dans ses boîtes. Il était très strict à propos de cela.

*

Severus en homme consciencieux qu'il était prévoyait toujours une visite surprise dans l'un de ses établissements pour vérifier si tout s'y déroulait comme il le voulait. Ce jour - là, il avait prévu d'aller à sa boîte de strip - tease qui se trouvait à Soho ( un endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement ).

Le manager de l'établissement un certain Blaise Zabini dont il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre puisque c'était quelqu'un de vraiment compétent, vint l'accueillir dès qu'il fut arrivé. Il lui fit visiter l'endroit pour lui montrer la nouvelle décoration et les changements. Il fut satisfait de voir que les travaux étaient dans les temps et que par conséquent l'ouverture ne tarderait pas.

Il s'installèrent dans le bureau et Severus put jeter un oeil sur les comptes et félicita son manager pour son travail puisqu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il lisait sur les registres des comptes. Ne pouvant s'attarder plus longtemps, il prit congé de Zabini et lui dit qu'il repasserait pour la réouverture de la boîte.

Quand il sortit par la porte de derrière, un jeune homme l'accosta et il pensa tout de suite à un simple clodo qui voulait lui soutirer de l'argent. Seulement, la demande du gamin le surprit quelque peu. Apparemment, ce dernier ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait .

" Excusez - moi monsieur. C'est ici qu'on demande de nouveau strip - teaseur ?

- Oui jeune homme. Vous allez postuler ?

- Oui, j'ai ... j'ai besoin de ce travail, répondit celui-ci gêné de se confier à un inconnu qui semblait en plus quelqu'un d'important.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez fait pour cela. Je vous conseil d'aller trouver autre chose.

- Sans vouloir vous paraître grossier monsieur, cela ne vous regarde pas. De plus et même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, ne croyez pas que cela ma fasse plaisir de devoir me trémousser devant des obsédés. J'ai besoin d'un travail pour pouvoir me trouver un logement et croyez moi quand je vous dis que j'ai déjà sonné à toutes les portes avant de venir ici."

Le milliardaire était stupéfait par le culot du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui le fusillait du regard. Cela l'amusa d'autant plus que celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il possédait l'établissement en lui disant tout cela.

Severus prit alors un moment pour l'observer de plus près. Il était assez sale à première vu mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris ça n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il vivait dans la rue. Il semblait aussi assez maigre. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il arborait des bleus lui fit froncer les sourcils. En faisant abstraction de tout ceci, le jeune homme semblait avoir à peu près 18 ans (au moins il est majeur se dit - il) et était plutôt beau à regarder surtout ses yeux en fait. Ils étaient d'une couleur émeraude très attirante, surement son plus bel atout.

Cette examen minutieux n'eut que pour résultat que de faire rougir, le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arborait une jolie teinte cramoisi qui le rendait assez mignon se dit Severus.

Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, il était impossible qu'il soit engagé par Zabini dans l'état où il était en ce moment.

" Je vais être honnête avec vous jeune homme. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde que vous puissiez avoir une chance d'être embauché ici vu l'état actuel des choses, dit - il en faisant un signe de sa main vers le corps du jeune homme.

- Je ne perds rien à demander de toute façon. Si vous vouliez bien me laisser passer.

- En fait, il se trouve que je suis l'heureux propriétaire de ce lieux de débauche d'après vos dires. Alors, lorsque je vous dis qu'il n'est pas possible que vous soyez engagé, je vous prie de bien me croire.

D'abord, le garçon eut l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir tellement il était devenu livide. Apparemment, il avait compris à qui il venait de s'adresser. Mais ensuite une lueur de détermination brilla dans ses yeux (magnifiques soit dit en passant).

- S'il vous plait j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. Je viens juste de finir le lycée et je n'ai aucune expérience s'il vous plait c'est vital pour moi.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu, votre famille pourra surement vous venir en aide.

- Voyez vous mes parents sont morts alors que je n'était qu'un enfant et je n'ai personne à part eux. Je veux dire je n'ai pas de parents proches.

Le gamin le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, il semblait sincère. Son histoire qui était assez semblable à la sienne l'émut quelque peu cependant il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'engager comme strip - teaseur. Il réfléchit un peu puis se dit qu'il pourrait l'engager pour qu'il soit son homme à tout faire dans son loft.

Le jeune homme le regardait attendant fébrilement une réponse de sa part.

" Écoutez il est impossible que je puisse vous engager ici, mais je pourrais vous proposer autre chose.

- Laquelle ? lui demanda ce dernier avec un peu d'espoir.

- Est - ce que tu saurais faire le ménage et cuisiner ?

Bien que apparemment surpris par la question, ce dernier finit par répondre un sourire illuminant son visage :

- Oui, je sais faire le ménage et je suis plutôt bon cuisinier.

- Bien dans ce cas suis moi, je vais t'emmener chez moi tout de suite vu que j'ai un peu de temps avant mon prochain rendez-vous. En fait comment vous appelez - vous ?

- Potter, Harry Potter monsieur.

- Enchanté monsieur Potter, moi c'est Severus Snape mais je te pris de continuer de m'appeler monsieur.

- B... bien sur monsieur Snape.

Alors c'est lui le milliardaire qui ne cachait pas son homosexualité, ce qui avait fait scandale en Angleterre. Bien sur l'homosexualité était assez acceptée dans ce pays mais tant que c'était un tant soit peu discret.

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture de sport de ce dernier (Harry constata qu'il était apparemment amateur de vitesse vu la manière dont il conduisait). Lorsqu'il furent enfin arrivé devant l'immeuble, ils descendirent de la voiture, laissant le soin au portier de la mettre au garage, puis montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait le loft avec une vue incroyable sur la Tamise.

Il était tout simplement resté bouche bée devant la beauté de l'endroit malgré sa simplicité apparente.

" C'est magnifique.

- Merci je trouve aussi. Bien vous comprendrez j'espère que je vous pose quelques questions, je ne peux vous laisser vous installer chez moi sans en connaître un minimum sur vous.

- Bien sur, je comprends, répondit Harry bien que réticent à l'idée de dévoiler sa vie privée à cet homme même s'il lui avait sauvé la vie en quelque sorte en lui donnant ce travail d'homme à tout faire bien qu'il ne semble pas en avoir besoin.

- Dans ce cas, vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez eu votre Bac si je ne m'abuse.

- C'est exact, je l'ai même eu avec mention ce qui m'a valu une bourse pour faire mes études supérieures.

- Excellent, vous êtes un étudiant brillant apparemment. Cependant, vous avez aussi mentionné le fait que vous étiez orphelin.

- Oui, mes... mes parents sont morts alors que je n'étais âgé que d'à peine un an.

- Mais alors où avez - vous vécu depuis lors ?

Severus le vit alors grimacer à sa question, il en conclut que c'était surement un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme.

- En fait, on m'a confié à ma tante.

- Vous aviez dit que vous n'aviez pas de famille proche. Lui dit Severus de sa voix la plus froide.

- Et je ne vous ai pas menti. Ils m'ont jeté à la porte dès que j'ai eu 18 ans. De toute façon ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi mais ils n'avaient pas le choix ils devaient me garder. Seulement, ils m'ont bien fait sentir toute ma vie que je n'ai jamais été le bienvenu chez eux.

- De quelle manière ?

Mais Harry ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il ne voulait pas se confier à un parfait inconnu.

- Dites le moi, de toute façon je le saurais tôt ou tard. Vous savez que j'ai les moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Harry n'en doutait pas alors à contre il lui parla de tout ce que les Dursleys lui avaient fait. Il pouvait enfin vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Ma tante me faisait faire toutes les tâches de ménages dans la maison. J'étais leur bonne, leur homme à tout faire, leur jardinier. C'est moi qui faisait tout à leur place. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours vécu dans le petit placard sous l'escalier et mon cousin prenait un malin plaisir à monter l'escalier en sautant sur les marches parce que ça faisait tomber de la poussière qui me faisait suffoquer.

Son jeu préféré a toujours été la chasse au Harry. Ils me courraient après lui et ses amis et s'ils arrivaient à m'attraper, ils se faisaient une joie de me tabasser. Tout ça parce qu'il était jaloux de moi, parce que je suis plus intelligent et j'avais toujours de meilleurs résultats que lui à l'école malgré tout ce que j'avais à faire.

Le pire finalement c'est oncle Vernon, il prend ma pension d'orphelin sous prétexte de subvenir à mes besoins alors qu'il n'a jamais rien payé pour moi. Il me donnait les vieux vêtements de Dudley et je flottais dedans. Il m'affamait sous n'importe quel prétexte et me battait chaque fois qu'il était mécontent.

A la fin, Harry de plus en plus de mal à parler tant ses sanglots s'intensifiaient. Il avait honte de s'être ainsi laissé allé devant Snape mais il n'avait pu se retenir. Il avait gardé tout sa rancœur, sa tristesse et son malheur pendant si longtemps que le fait d'en parler lui avait enlevé un poids énorme.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris en sentant deux bras forts l'enserrer dans une tentative assez maladroite pour le réconforter. Il se laissa allé contre le torse de Snape. Il était soulagé et heureux, grâce à cet homme qui pouvait paraître froid au premier abord mais qui finalement avait un bon fond, il allait peut être pouvoir enfin avoir la vie normale à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré.

Quand, le gamin avait fini par se calmer, Severus se dégagea de lui tout en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Il n'était pas le genre démonstratif et encore moins avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais la détresse de ce Harry Potter faisait écho à la sienne. Celle de son enfance douloureuse entre une mère dépressive et un père alcoolique qui les battait tout les deux.

Oui, il avait de la compassion pour le jeune homme qui le regardait un remerciement muet dans ses yeux.

" Viens suis moi je vais te montrer la chambre où tu vas t'installer. Je vais te donner quelques vêtements provisoirement et je te donnerai une avance sur ton salaire pour que tu puisse t'acheter tout ce qui est de première nécessité.

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était de la charité, je vais vous rémunérer pour un travail que vous allez fournir. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que vous nous fassiez à dîner ce soir, je mangerai avec vous. Cependant, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas puisqu'il m'arrive de le faire dehors lorsque c'est un dîner de travail.

- Je comprends. Avez vous une quelconque préférence ?

- Connaissez vous la cuisine italienne ?

- Oui, je dois dire que mes raviolis sont succulentes.

- Parfait alors. Voici votre chambre, je dois vous laisser je suis déjà en retard pour mon prochain rendez-vous. A ce soir.

- A ce soir monsieur.

Harry sourirait comme un bienheureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre libre et il l'espérait heureux. Son patron avait l'air d'être un homme bien même si ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui dans la presse n'était pas flatteur. Après tout ce n'est pas lui qui allait juger Snape sur son homosexualité puisqu'il était lui même gay.

Enfin, il verra bien ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Pour le moment, il était juste heureux de prendre une douche et de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit douillet. Il se réveillera après une petite sieste pour préparer le dîner pour son patron.

***

_à suivre_

please quelques reviews !!!

_Bloody Dawn ;)_

Je fais un peu de pub pour une de mes fics : Amour impossible. C'est un Severus/Remus avec un peu de Severus/Lucius pour ceux qui aiment ces couples.

**_Résumé :_** Severus Snape succombe aux charmes d'un certain Lycan. Malheureusement pour eux, leur histoire ne sera pas un conte de fée et ils devront surmonter bcp d'obstacles avant de pouvoir prétendre au bonheur. SS/RL, SS/LM ...

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_ You saved me._**

_** ***  
**_

**_Disclaimer :_** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**_ Résumé :_** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

* * *

**_(Réponse aux reviews)_**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé mon premier chapitre, on m'a dit aussi que le début était vraiment intéressant et j'espère sincèrement que le reste vous plaira autant.

**Tanai-sama :** Merci de me supporter dans la continuation de ma fic "Amour impossible", j'espère qu'elle te plaira (elle risque d'être assez longue). En ce qui concerne cette fic, Severus a effectivement un bon fond et il n'est pas aussi amer et aigri que le Severus de J.. Leur passé à lui et Harry leur permettra en effet de se rapprocher.  
**  
Stormtrooper2 :** Pour répondre à ta question, Harry va aller à la fac et se sera une étape assez importante pour lui ainsi que dans l'évolution de sa relation avec Severus.

**Cleo McPhee :** Merci pour tes encouragements pas seulement pour cette fic mais aussi pour les autres, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois et me donne effectivement l'envie de continuer d'écrire et de publier pour le plaisir des lecteurs j'espère.

**_*_**

Je voudrais aussi préciser que je suis absolument navrée pour les fautes, même si j'essaye de me corriger certaines arrivent quand même à échapper à ma vigilance. (je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un qu'il me le fasse savoir).

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

Après une sieste plus que bienfaitrice, Harry se réveilla en plaine forme, frais comme un gardon. Et il était temps qu'il descende à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner comme le lui avait demandé Snape avant de partir travailler.

Il voulait lui faire plaisir, se surpasser. Avant, il n'était pas motivé quand il cuisinait pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas le faire mais c'était les personnes pour qui ils le faisait qui ne lui donnait pas envie de cuisiner. Mais il voulait absolument remercier cet homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui finalement avait fait pour en quelques heures plus que les Dursleys pendant les 18 ans où il avait vécu avec eux.

Oui, Snape lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour lui faire un cadeau en remerciement mais ce dernier n'avait qu'à lu demander n'importe quoi et il le ferait pour lui. Pour essayer de lui rendre la pareille. Alors il était décidé qu'au moins il lui ferait un dîner digne des plus grands restaurants, un dîner qui ravirait ses papilles.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, le jeune homme se mit au fourneau pour concocter un vrai festin pour son patron.

_*****_

Quand Severus sorti de son loft après avoir donner ses instructions à ce Potter, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur et qu'il pourrait le regretter. Seulement, son instinct lui disait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et il avait toujours écouté son instinct, ce qui l'avait sauvé un bon nombre de fois.

De plus, lui qui était quelqu'un de plutôt froid, avait ressenti de la compassion pour ce jeune homme qui avait l'air perdu, brisé par les épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer depuis sa tendre enfance. Bien sur, il était aussi conscient que c'était à cause de l'analogie qu'il faisait entre lui et Potter puisque leurs enfances se ressemblaient terriblement à quelques différences près.

Il se décida alors de voir comment cette cohabitation allait se faire et il avisera en temps voulu. Il devait quand même mettre quelques petites choses au clair avec son nouvel employé, il profitera du dîner pour ça. Pour l'heure il devait se concentrer sur son rendez-vous.

_*****_

Il eut beaucoup de travail cet après midi là, c'est pourquoi il fut heureux d'être enfin chez lui pour pouvoir se reposer. Il fut surpris en entrant de sentir une odeur alléchante de sauce tomate lui chatouiller le nez et faire gronder son ventre qui criait famine.

En effet, il s'était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il en avait même oublié le jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli. Il s'approcha de la cuisine pour voir que Potter n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était rentré. Apparemment, il s'affairait à finir le dîner.

L'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine était absolument délicieuse et l'homme d'affaire se dit que peut-être le jeune homme n'avait pas menti au sujet de ses compétences concernant la cuisine.

Il entra sans faire de bruit, Potter lui tournait le dos. Il se mit juste dans le dos du jeune homme et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

" Tout ceci sent vraiment bon monsieur Potter."

Ce dernier sursauta violemment en renversant presque la casserole qu'il tenait dans main. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Snape. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs torses se touchaient presque et Harry se sentit gêné par cette proximité.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était sacrément attirant et lui étant gay et ayant les hormones en furie savait déjà que son corps allait réagir. Il se donna une claque mentale et s'encouragea à répondre à ce que lui avait son employeur.

"Ou... Oui monsieur, j'ai fais comme vous l'aviez demandé. Italien.

- Parfait, est-ce que c'est prêt ?

- C'est prêt je viens juste de finir, vous êtes arrivé à temps. J'ai déjà mis la table si vous voulez vous installer je vais apporter les plats.

- Bien, je monte juste me changer et je reviens."

Harry regarda Snape sortir de la cuisine, soupirant mentalement. Il se dépêcha de préparer les plats et de les mettre sur la table. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Severus s'installa à table et ils commencèrent à dîner dans un silence assez maladroit, ne sachant de quoi parler tout les deux.

Puis Severus se souvint qu'il avait des choses dont il devait discuter avec son nouveau colocataire.

" Hum, Potter.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Il y a deux ou trois petites choses dont nous devons parler.

- Bien je vous écoute.

- Voilà, puisque vous lisez surement les journaux comme tout le monde vous devez savoir qui je suis, le jeune en face de lui hocha la tête en assentiment. Dans ce cas, j'espère que le fait je sois gay ne vous pose pas de problème sinon notre cohabitation risque d'être difficile.

- N... Non monsieur cela ne me pose aucun problème.

- Je vous dis cela parce qu'il m'arrive de ramener quelqu'un avec moi de temps en temps.

- C'est votre vie privée et je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus monsieur.

- Bien, voilà qui me rassure.

- Autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous voyez quelqu'un et ça ne me regarde pas mais puisque vous vivez à présent chez moi j'estime avoir mon mot à dire sur les personnes que vous amènerez chez moi si l'envie vous en prends.

- Je comprends mais je n'ai personne pour le moment donc vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté là.

- Bien sur j'attends de vous que vous fassiez correctement le travail pour lequel je vous ai engagé. D'autant plus qu'après ce repas absolument délicieux je n'ai pas envie de me passer de vos talents culinaires, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il vit Potter rougir à son compliment, il trouva que c'était assez amusant que le jeune homme rougisse à un tout petit compliment.

- Sinon je voulais vous parler de vos études. En fait, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne vous avais pas demander ce que vous alliez faire ?

- J'ai reçu une bourse comme je vous l'ai déjà dis pour intégrer la meilleure école de cuisine ici à Londres. Elle a une très grande réputation et beaucoup de chefs connus en sont sortis.

- Je connais cette école, un des chefs cuisiniers que j'emploie en est diplômé. Et je dois dire que vous êtes plutôt doué, je pense que cette école vous permettra d'affiner votre talent.

- Merci monsieur, répond-il en rougissant encore.

- Si vous sortez major de votre promotion peut-être je vous donnerais votre chance dans un de mes restaurants ici à Londres ou ailleurs si vous voulez.

Harry le regardait des étoiles plein les yeux, un air complètement ahuri sur le visage assez drôle pour faire éclater de rire Severus. Quand le petit brun se remit du choc de la proposition, il put apprécier le rire magnifique de l'homme séduisant qui lui faisait face à l'instant. Il comprit alors pourquoi tant d'hommes avaient craqué pour lui alors qu'un disait que c'était un homme froid, désagréable et laid.

Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits qui vous fascinait. Ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres vous hypnotisait et son corps de statue grecque vous faisait vibrer. Son rire était envoûtant et ses lèvres légèrement rosées vous donnaient envie de les embrasser dès que vous posiez les yeux dessus.

Ils continuèrent après le dîner à parler au coin de la cheminée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit appréciant la présence l'un de l'autre. Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler sans préjugés, quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas comme un monstre, un moins que rien mais presque comme un égal. C'était si nouveau pour lui et il en était tellement heureux. Désormais il n'était plus seul.

Pour Severus, c'était aussi très agréable de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de cultivé, qui avait de la réparti et qui n'acquiesçait pas à tout ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à proprement parler et c'était assez nouveau pour lui aussi. Désormais il n'était plus seul.

_*****_

Le lendemain, lorsque Severus descendit à la cuisine, il trouva un bon petit déjeuner qui n'attendait que lui. Le brun lui sourit et l'invita à s'installer lui aussi, il grogna et prit une tasse de café. Il ne sortit du brouillard qu'après l'avoir fini. Il vit alors le gamin sourire avec amusement en le regardant.

" Tout ce qu'on peut dire monsieur c'est que vous n'êtes pas matinal."

Le plus vieux finit de manger son pancake et lui répondit que non et qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui parler avant qu'il n'ait bu sa dose de café. Ce qui fit sourire le gamin encore plus.

" Potter avez vous quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas spécialement. En fait, je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à la rentrée dans deux semaines.

- Vous devriez trouver une activité pour passer le temps d'ici là. Je ne pense pas que ce que vous avez à faire ici puisse occuper toutes vos journées.

- Oui je sais, j'y réfléchirais.

- En attendant, je vais vous emmener avec moi aujourd'hui vous acheter quelques vêtements. Je suis désolé si ça vous embarrasse quand je vous dis ça mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi.

- Je sais mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau ou avoir l'air de profiter de votre gentillesse à mon égard. Je peux parfaitement aller acheter ce qu'il me faut lorsque j'aurais ma paye.

- Je vois que vous avez votre fierté et c'est tout à votre honneur jeune homme mais prenez cela comme un cadeau de ma part. Tut, tut, je ne veux plus entendre de protestations préparez vous et nous sortirons dans une heure comme ça on évitera la foule.

- D'accord."

Satisfait, Severus monta se changer laissant un jeune homme complètement ému derrière lui sans s'en rendre compte. Harry n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de toute sa courte vie. Personne n'a daigné même penser à lui en offrir pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde s'en foutait en fait comme de sa première chaussette. Et Snape allait lui donner comme cadeau une nouvelle garde robe pas un pantalon ou une chemise mais toute une garde robe.

Il était littéralement sur le cul et au fond bêtement heureux. Cet homme est extraordinaire se disait-il, un homme bien. Il avait de la chance d'avoir croisé sa route.

Ils finirent de se préparer et sortirent ensemble pour faire du shopping même si Severus détestait cela. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laissez le gamin avec une seule tenue qui n'était pas faite pour lui et vu la taille des vêtements son cousin devait être une vraie baleine sur patte.

_*****_

La journée fut agréable même si Harry avait encore maugréer à propos de la quantité de vêtements que Severus avait acheté en plus des prix assez élevés de ceux-ci mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le droit de refuser. Harry fut quand même extrêmement gêné et le mot est faible puisqu'il bafouillait et était cramoisi dès le moment où ils étaient entré dans le rayon des sous-vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sortent. Tout ceci parce que Snape lui donnait son avis sur tout ce qu'il voyait et lui disait des trucs comme "celui là fera plus sexy sur toi" ou "celui ci soulignera mieux la courbure de tes fesses".

Le jeune homme savait en plus que l'homme le faisait exprès vers la fin puisqu'il avait vu sa gêne et qu'il s'en amusait fortement ce qui le fit bouder un bon moment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui propose de déjeuner dans l'un de ses restaurants après avoir fini leurs courses.

Severus apprécia énormément cette journée détente avec Potter, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu en la présence de quelqu'un. Et il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière où il avait autant rit de bon cœur avant aujourd'hui.

Finalement, la présence du gamin était comme un bol d'air frais dans sa vie monotone et routinière. C'était un changement bienvenu parce qu'il commençait à déprimer ces derniers temps à cause de sa vie sentimentale assez chaotique.

Oui, il avait eu raison d'offrir à cet inconnu de travailler pour lui. Parfois le hasard fait extrêmement bien les choses se dit-il. Et il sentait que sa vie allait bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant grâce à ce jeune inconnu.

* * *

**_A suivre_**

_*****_**_  
_**

J'ai un peu tardé cette fois à publier (ma fréquence est entre un chapitre par semaine et le maximum est de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines), je voudrais préciser que je suis en pleine période d'examens et même quand j'ai un peu de temps libre pour écrire, je n'ai pas forcément la tête à ça.

Donc un peu de patience s'il vous plait pour mes autres fics.

_Toujours un plaisir._

Laissez des _reviews_ comme d'habitude et à bientôt...

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_You saved me._**

**_****_**

**_Disclaimer :_** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**_Résumé :_** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

D'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont en laissé.

**Caty, Stormtrooper2, Real or not, Eileen19, Tania - sama, Cleo McPhee, Zekiro, Adelounette, Psykomouak :** Je voudrais juste préciser que je ne voulais pas trop accélérer les choses. Je préfère que le rapprochement entre Harry et Severus se fasse lentement, le contraire ne me parait pas logique. Le fait est que même si effectivement Severus est du goût d'Harry cela ne veut pas dire forcément qu'il tombera amoureux de lui tout de suite.

De plus, il y a beaucoup de variables qui entrent en compte et qui vont compliquer les choses entre les deux.

En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise. ^^

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

Voilà maintenant quelques jours qu'Harry était installé dans ce loft luxueux. Il se plaisait dans cet endroit, ce n'était certes pas son foyer mais c'était tout comme. Il se sentait bien, apaisé par le calme de cet endroit contrairement aux bruits incessants que faisait son cousin lorsqu'il rentrait.

De plus, avec le temps qu'il a passé avec Snape, il commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, ils avaient développer une sorte d'amitié qui leur a permis de se rapprocher un peu. Ils en étaient venu à s'appeler par leur prénom et ils passaient toujours un peu de temps ensemble lorsque Severus rentrait du travail.

Mais malgré tout cela, Harry remarqua bien vite que son bienfaiteur était quelqu'un de très renfermé. Il voyait une certaine douleur et aussi une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux obsidiennes. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être indiscret alors il laissa de côté ses questionnements.

Il fut par contre, un soir plus précisément, surpris du fait que celui ci n'était pas rentré dîner. Il l'attendit mais en voyant qu'il était assez tard, il se dit que peut être il avait du travail ou bien qu'il était sorti. Il bougonna quand même après lui car il aurait pu au moins prévenir qu'il ne reste pas là à l'attendre comme un imbécile.

Effectivement, il fut réveillé à une heure assez tardive par des bruits de pas qui montaient puis une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme après un moment. Puis, alors qu'il essayait de se rendormir en étant rassuré sur le fait que son patron était enfin rentré, il entendit des gémissements.

D'abord, il crut les avoir rêvé puis lorsqu'ils recommencèrent, il fut certain qu'ils venaient de la chambre à côté de la sienne et qui n'était autre que celle de Severus. Cette constatation le fit rougir comme pas possible : son patron était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec et lui était entrain de tout entendre.

Bien que se soit contre son grès et qu'il n'y puisse rien, il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur, un pervers et le fait que la voix grave, sensuelle et rauque de Severus l'excitait n'arrangeait rien bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir aux sons absolument érotiques que produisait son colocataire à ce moment là.

Tout son corps était électrisé et bizarrement, cette situation rendait la chose plus excitante. Son sexe était déjà dur alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore touché et à chaque fois qu'il bougeait le frottement du tissu contre sa verge lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir intenses.

Les mouvements dans l'autre chambre semblaient s'accélérer et les gémissements se transformaient petit à petit en cri de plaisir et pendant ce temps là Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. En même temps, il ne pouvait ignorer la tension au niveau de son entrejambe. Alors n'en pouvant plus, il fit descendre son bas de pyjama puis son boxer suivit le mouvement lui offrant une nouvelle caresse des plus agréable.

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements, il empoigna son sexe et commença à faire des va-et-viens lents tandis que son autre main caressait son torse et martyrisait ses tétons. Le plaisir augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le mouvement sur son érection où pointait quelques gouttes. Sa main qui était sur son torse descendit alors plus bas, beaucoup plus bas et lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son excitation, il fit passer son pouce sur son gland récoltant ainsi les gouttes qui y perlaient.

Puis il mit son pouce dans sa bouche goutant ainsi son propre gout, la perversité de son action ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage si cela était possible. Il mit ensuite trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant comme s'il suçait un amant imaginaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien humidifiés, il inséra en lui un premier doigt tout en commençant à imprimer le même mouvement que celui produit sur son sexe. Le premier doigt fut suivit par un deuxième puis un troisième l'étirant toujours d'avantage.

Il réussit à un moment donné à toucher sa prostate et un cri de pur plaisir avait voulu franchir ses lèvres mais il les mordit sachant que si cela se produisait il pouvait être entendu tout comme lui entendait leurs cris. Au bout d'un moment, une image de plus en plus nette s'était imposé dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était le sexe dur de Severus qui était en lui, qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

Il aurait voulu que se soit Severus qui le masturbait pendant qu'il le prenait sauvagement et c'est sur cette pensée Ô combien excitante qu'il se libéra sur son torse et sa main dans un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

Et pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits dans la chambre voisine et il en conclut qu'eux aussi en avaient fini. En tout cas, il l'espérait car il voulait dormir et oublier le fait qu'il venait de se donner du plaisir en pensant à son patron et qu'il avait en plus pris son pied comme jamais.

Mais la fatigue le rattrapant, il ne put y penser d'avantage et succomba rapidement aux appels de Morphée.

**_****_**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla et réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé la veille il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer. Il était extrêmement gêné. Comment pourrait - il à présent faire face à Severus après ce qu'il avait entendu ? Pire encore, après ce qu'il avait fait en écoutant ce qui se passait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne ?

Il finit par se résoudre à se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Après avoir pris sa douche, il descendit en cuisine pour y trouver un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celui - ci se retourna et apparemment aussi choqué que lui, ils restèrent là à se fixer quelques minutes. Puis le jeune homme réalisa que cet homme était surement l'amant de son patron.

" Euh bonjour, vous savez vous n'avez pas à faire ça. C'est mon job de faire la cuisine alors je vais le faire.

- Oh, euh oui allez - y."

Et il se déplaça de façon à laisser la place à Harry de préparer les pancakes et un peu d'œufs brouillés comme son colocataire les aimait. Il gardait aussi un œil sur l'homme qui s'était assis en attendant qu'il ai terminé.

Quand tout fut prêt, Harry commença à se diriger vers la sortie pour dire à Severus que c'était prêt mais il fut pris de vitesse. En effet, l'homme avait semble - t - il compris son intention et d'après le regard noir qu'il lui avait envoyé avant de sortir de la cuisine, il n'avait pas apprécié. Il se fit quand même la réflexion à savoir que son bienfaiteur avait bon goût en matière d'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Severus pas réveillé et grognant qui descendit accompagné par l'autre. Ils s'assirent tous et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à :

" Sev' peux tu m'expliquer ce que ce gamin fout chez toi ? Depuis quand ton loft est devenu une auberge de jeunesse ? on sentait la jalousie suinter dans ses paroles.

- Qui j'invite chez moi ne te regarde absolument pas Shawn, lui répondit sombrement Severus.

- Ou alors tu te le garde sous la main au cas où tu n'as personne à ramener.

- Arrête de dire des âneries, tu m'agaces si tôt le matin. Si tu continue comme ça, je te jette dehors.

- C'est quoi ton problème, qu'est ce que tu fous avec un gamin merde !!!

- Ce qu'il fait chez moi ne te regarde pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de me répéter sur ce point. Je ne te pensais pas aussi idiot pour imaginer des imbécilités pareilles.

- Mais ...

- Je crois t'avoir dit que si tu continue à m'emmerder alors je te jetterais dehors. Eh bien c'est ce qui va arriver. Tu ramasse tes affaires et tu ne reviens plus chez moi. Jamais."

On pouvait clairement voir de la fureur dans l'expression du visage de ce Shawn. Il n'aurait pas dû parler à Severus ainsi et surtout pas le matin alors qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller. Néanmoins, celui ci obéit mais sans avoir d'abord jeté un regard meurtrier au pauvre Harry qui ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Il s'était fait petit autant que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer pendant que les deux hommes haussaient le ton. Et à présent que l'autre était parti et qu'il était seul avec son patron, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire surtout que tout était de sa faute.

" Je suis désolé que tu ai dû assister à une de ses crises de jalousie. Moi qui me disait pourquoi je l'avais quitté maintenant je m'en souviens.

- Oh euh ..., dit Harry ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

- En tout cas, j'en suis débarrassé pour de bon, il ne reviendra plus me courir après. J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas dérangé hier ? J'aurais peut être dû te prévenir.

- O... Oui j'aurais aimé, je t'ai attendu un bon moment avant de monter dormir, répondit le jeune homme cramoisi.

- Oh pas la peine de rougir, on dirait une vierge effarouchée, puis semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose en voyant Harry battre des records de rougeurs, me dit pas que tu es vraiment puceau ?!!

- Eh bien ... si, dit d'un ton résigné.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi alors, il est plus que temps que tu te trouve quelqu'un et que tu expérimente les joies du sexe Harry.

La phrase trop ambigüe au goût de Harry lui envoya plein d'images plus obscènes les unes que les autres le mettant en scène avec Severus dans des situations trop excitantes pour qu'une partie de son corps reste au repos. Mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses états d'âme puisqu'il continuait à lui parler.

- Mais au fait, je ne sais même pas si tu aimes les filles, les mecs ou bien les deux ?

- C'est à dire que ... je ...

- Vas y, c'est pas moi de toute façon qui vais te juger.

- Je ... jesuisgay.

- Tu es gay ?!! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt, ça m'aurait empêché de me demander si je ne te met pas mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je te touche.

- Je vous avais dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Oui mais au moins à présent j'en suis certain. Mais revenons en à notre problème. Je t'ai déjà refait ta garde robe, il faudra que tu change de lunettes ou bien prendre des lentilles de contact et aussi que tu coupe ces cheveux qui pourraient servir de nid à des oiseaux.

- Eh !!! Je ne te permets pas. Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de les coiffer peut être mais ça n'empêche que rien n'arrive à les arranger.

- Foi de Snape, j'arriverais à les arranger. Mais pas aujourd'hui j'ai trop de choses à faire. Tu verras rien ne me résiste."

_Je veux bien te croire_, se dit Harry alors qu'il regardait l'homme se lever et sortir de la cuisine.

**_****_**

Pendant toute la journée, le jeune homme ne put que penser et repenser à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce que justement comme il l'avait dit plutôt, il était puceau. Et donc il fantasmait énormément et que même si c'était deux autres hommes ça lui aurait fait pareil.

Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans sa si brillante théorie. C'était justement le fait qu'il avait imaginé Severus et pas n'importe quel autre homme lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir et il semblerait que l'idée que se soit cet homme qui le touche de cette façon embrase son corps rien que d'y penser.

En même temps que certaines images pas très catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit, il sentait son corps réagir, son sexe se gorger de sang. C'était une sensation exquise qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant ou plutôt qu'aucun homme ne l'avait fait se sentir ainsi rien qu'en y pensant.

Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même, ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il était installé chez lui et il le désirait déjà. Il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres fines, de toucher la douceur de sa peau, de le sentir l'envahir au plus profond de lui même.

Il haletait à présent, son souffle s'était accélérait et plus il pensait à tout ce qu'il aimerait que l'homme lui fasse, plus il sentait son érection durcir. Il écarta ses jambes, ouvrit son pantalon et rentra sa main dans son boxer libérant son sexe de son carcan.

Il gémit longuement lorsqu'il commença à se masturber tout en imaginant que c'était la main de Severus qui était à la place de la sienne.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que justement l'homme sur qui il était entrain de fantasmer sur le fauteuil du salon, était rentré et qu'il était entrain de l'observer depuis la porte. L'homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce sexe aux proportions plus qu'acceptables luisant sous les lumières du salon. Et aussi cette main qui bougeait de plus en plus vite alors que le souffle d'Harry était de plus en plus erratique.

Severus sentait son corps réagir à cette vision absolument magnifique que lui offrait son tout récent colocataire et employé. _"Ce que ce gamin pouvait être bandant"_, était la seule réflexion qui avait traversé son cerveau avant qu'il ne soit complètement obnubilé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

* * *

**_A suivre_**

Oui je sais j'ai trop tardé mais ne m'en veuillez pas j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration concernant cette fic.

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous ai plu, en attendant la suite ne vous privez pas de me faire quelques suggestions qui pourraient à votre avis pimenter un peu l'histoire.

Bien sur, passage obligé : Laissez moi des** reviews** !!!

A bientôt,  
_  
Bloody dawn ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_You saved me._**

**_****_**

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**Résumé :** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Eileen19 :** Je comprends que la tournure que prend l'histoire puisse te choquer dans le sens où Severus discute ouvertement sexualité avec Harry, c'est juste que j'ai posé depuis le début le fait que Severus était très ouvert sur ce plan là et puis le seul rapprochement qu'il y a eu entre eux est d'ordre amical. Harry de son côté commence à fantasmer sur lui à cause de ce qui c'est produit. Oui bon le coup du salon c'était juse pour faire que Severus le surprenne et puis bon c'est pas comme s'il pouvait débarquer dans la chambre d'Harry ou la salle de bain occupée comme ça.

Les sous entendus ont posé pas mal de questions et ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel de ma part. C'est juste que j'avais dans l'idée de faire intervenir Severus dans la vie sentimentale d'Harry et croyez moi j'ai mes raisons pour ça. Le fait que Severus encourage le jeune homme à se trouver quelqu'un est prévu. On sait tous que la jalousie peut réveiller des sentiments profondéments enfouis.

**Psykomouak :** Merci pour ton soutien et pour répondre à tes interrogations je dirais que Severus va d'abord rentrer dans une phase de déni sinon ce ne serait pas Severus. De plus, je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toutes mes cartes. Une de ces cartes sera un obstacle majeur à l'évolution des sentiments de Severus à l'égard d'Harry.

**Stormtrooper2 :** Effectivement, Harry est entrain de tomber petit à petit sous le charme de Severus. Cependant, mes propos assez ambigües apparemment ont fait en sorte que beaucoup se méprennent sur les intentions de Severus car ce dernier ne proposait pas une initiation aux joies du sexe mais plutôt d'aider Harry à se trouver un mec, lui apprendre à draguer, ce genre de trucs.  
**  
Ela-chan :** Merci pour ta review et crois le bien que je suis plutôt fier d'être une auteur sadique ^^ (c'est que c'est du boulot pour atteindre un tel niveau de sadisme mouahahaha.... hum, je m'égare là)

**Loveless, Conanblack, Fandasia :** Je suis heureuse que le chapitre vous ait plu et il semblerait que ma muse est de retour.

Donc et comme à chaque fois, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à cotre goût.

**_Enjoy !!!_**  


* * *

Severus était toujours là debout, à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux admiratifs. Son excitation était à son comble au moment où le jeune homme avait joui dans un râle rauque et il se dit qu'il pourrait sûrement venir lui aussi rien qu'en posant simplement sa main sur son sexe.

Mais il ne put y réfléchir davantage alors que le jeune homme essayait de se relever probablement pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain. C'est pourquoi voulant éviter une situation plus qu'embarrassante pour chacun d'eux, il se précipita dans la pièce la plus proche pour éviter que l'autre ne le voit et en même temps, il aura ainsi le temps de se calmer avant de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Il se détendit en entendant le son de l'eau qui coule et pendant qu'Harry prenait une douche, il monta dans sa chambre faisant assez de bruit dans l'escalier pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était finalement rentré du travail. Il déposa ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit essayant toujours de calmer ses ardeurs.

En repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver, il se dit que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, le fait de bander aussi facilement et être aussi proche de la délivrance rien qu'en ayant regardé un gamin se donner du plaisir. Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui était souvent arrivé mais il n'était pas homme à avoir des vues sur d'autres beaucoup plus jeunes que lui ( il préférait les hommes plutôt proches de son âge. ), ni à réagir aussi facilement à peu de choses finalement.

En fait, un seul homme réussissait à lui faire un tel effet rien qu'en le regardant avec de la gourmandise et du désir inscrits dans ses yeux. Mais cette situation était totalement différente de ce qu'il venait de vivre car cet homme là était justement l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.  
Alors comment cela se fait - il qu'un gamin âgé d'à peine 18 ans et qu'il ne connaissait que depuis presque deux semaines, puisse lui faire ressentir des choses que seul l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait sentir habituellement ?

Il fut alors sorti de ses réflexions par la voix d'Harry qui lui disait que le dîner était prêt, décidant alors qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien, il se changea se mettant à l'aise puis descendit rejoindre le jeune homme dans la cuisine non sans une petite pointe d'appréhension.

**_****_**

Au plus grand bonheur de Severus, le dîner s'était passé sans anicroches. Ils avaient ensuite passé une agréable soirée et il réussit presque à oublier se qu'il avait vu plutôt. Ils avaient décidé ce jour là de s'occuper de l'apparence d'Harry toujours dans l'optique de le rendre plus séduisant afin qu'il puisse se trouver quelqu'un.

Harry, toujours aussi embarrassé, pestait contre son patron mais le suivait quand même dans "ses délires". Il étaient partis chez l'opticien et Harry s'était acheté, grâce à une avance sur sa paye, de nouvelles lunettes refusant les lentilles. Severus avait quand même réussit à lui offrir la coiffure : On lui avait coupé les cheveux assez court et on les avait discipliné grâce à un peu (une tonne) de gel à l'effet extrêmement fixant.

Severus avait bien rigolé après ça et l'avait obligé à s'acheter deux bouteilles de gel pour ses maudits cheveux. Puis le soir venu, son patron lui avait dit de s'habiller chic parce qu'ils allaient sortir.

Le plus âgé savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu sortir s'amuser comme les jeunes de son âge à cause de ses tuteurs alors il avait décidé de lui faire découvrir la vie nocturne de Londres et pour qu'il puisse peut être faire une rencontre intéressante.  
Ce n'était sûrement pas en restant enfermé dans le loft qu'il allait se dégotter un mec. Il allait alors de lui faire la surprise et ne lui avait donc pas dit qu'il l'emmenait dans un de ses clubs et plus précisément dans le club devant lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés.

En effet, ce soir là était le soir de la réouverture du club et il allait y avoir beaucoup de monde et des personnes assez connues étaient aussi attendues.

**_****_**

Harry, de son côté, était assez nerveux pour ne pas dire anxieux au sujet de cette soirée mais surtout de l'endroit surprise. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas au restaurant vu la lueur de pure malice qui avait illuminé les magnifiques yeux onyx de Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de cet homme briller autant, le faisant se sentir tout chose. Mais rapidement une angoisse prit le dessus se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui réserver l'homme qu'il savait être assez imprévisible.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en route, on aurait dit qu'on l'emmenait à l'échafaud et Severus le remarqua ce qui le fit sourire.

" Arrêtes donc d'angoisser, je suis certain que tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou ce soir.

- Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça pour t'offenser mais ce qui me fait le plus flipper c'est ce que tu as bien pu imaginer comme surprise. Tu sais quand tu as une expression pareille, tu es passablement effrayant. On dirait que tu es entrain de jubiler dans ton coin.

- C'est pas loin mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, crois moi.

- Je vais essayer. "

Après encore quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent en vue du club et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en reconnaissant l'endroit. Blaise vint les accueillir et ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière puis s'installèrent dans le coin VIP. Harry était complètement subjugué par la décoration, c'était absolument magnifique.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'y avait rien de crasseux ou de sordide. Les garçons étaient plus des danseurs professionnels aux corps absolument parfaits même s'ils étaient très peu habillés. Il comprit alors pourquoi Severus lui avait dit que jamais il ne pourrait travailler dans ce club, il n'aurait jamais été à la hauteur.

" Alors comment tu trouves le club ? La nouvelle déco te plaît ?

- Oui, tout est vraiment magnifique. Et puis, il y a plein de monde tu dois être content.

- C'est vrai, le chiffre d'affaire de ce soir risque d'exploser. Et je suis satisfait de la nouvelle décoration, elle ressemble énormément à ce que j'avais en tête.

- En tout cas, j'ai bien envie d'aller danser.

- Vas y, ne te prive pas. C'est ta soirée après tout."

Sur ce le jeune homme lui fit un sourire éclatant et partit en direction de la piste de danse où se mêlaient clients et danseurs. La soirée s'annonçait chaude, alors il décida de se mettre en chasse voir s'il y avait un homme intéressant avec qui il pourrait passer une nuit torride comme il les aimait.

Harry était aux anges et n'arrêtait pas de danser depuis qu'il s'était levé. Severus avait raison, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il dansa avec un ou deux des danseurs professionnels puis un mec qui le zieutait depuis un bon bout de temps s'approcha. Il lui demanda s'il voulait danser avec lui et Harry accepta tout de suite le trouvant tout à fait à son goût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans oser le faire alors il l'encouragea à lui parler.

" Alors comment tu t'appelle beau brun ? lui demanda l'inconnu.

- Harry. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est George.

- Enchanté.

- Dis moi, je t'ai vu avec un homme tout à l'heure. C'est peut - être un peu indiscret mais je voudrais m'assurer que tu es célibataire avant de me faire défoncer la gueule par un petit ami jaloux.

C'est alors qu'Harry éclata de rire, il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse qualifier une personne comme Severus de petit ami.

- Non rassure toi, c'est juste un ami.

- Ah, tant mieux. Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas si je t'embrasse ?"

Le ton sur lequel George lui avait parlé était assez suggestif et Harry qui le trouvait déjà séduisant n'y tint plus et finalement c'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça, il n'allait pas se dégonfler à la première occasion qui se présente.

Le baiser était un peu maladroit au début mais petit à petit alors qu'Harry prenait confiance en lui, il devint plus passionné, plus désireux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants de désir, les joues en feu, les lèvres gonflées et la respiration erratique.

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, appréciant ce moment. Harry sentait le désir de son compagnon mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter et gâcher sa première fois. Il voulait qu'elle soit merveilleuse. Pas dans le sens mièvre, genre il attendrait d'être amoureux. Il voulait juste attendre le bon moment, se sentir prêt à fanchir le cap et aussi un homme avec lequel il se sentirait bien. Et pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps cette nuit là et en fin de soirée lorsqu'ils allaient rentrer, George lui dit qu'il était tombé sous son charme et qu'il avait envie qu'ils se revoient à l'occasion. Alors ils échangèrent leurs numéros et se séparèrent sur la promesse de se revoir très bientôt.

Harry était ravi de sa soirée, il s'était peut être trouvé un potentiel futur petit ami et tout cela grâce aux conseils et aux encouragements de Severus. Soudain, le jeune se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus de toute la soirée. Alors quand ils arrivèrent enfin au loft, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

- En tout cas toi tu ne t'es pas ennuyé. Je t'ai vu avec le rouquin, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre collés l'un à l'autre comme des ventouzes.

- Oui bon pas la peine d'exagérer non plus. Et puis, j'ai écouté tes conseils et on va se revoir bientôt.

- Alors l'affaire est en route ?

- Il semblerait oui. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Oh! Disons que je me suis trouvé un homme intéressant avec qui j'ai pu m'occuper ma soirée pendant que monsieur draguait.

- Dis plutôt un homme dont tu t'es occupé toute la soirée pendant que moi je flirtais.

- Si tu le vois comme ça, lui répondit Severus avec un sourire amusé.

- T'es incorrigible. Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie d'essayer d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ? ça te changerait de ces histoires sans lendemain.

- C'est surtout que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ce serait une perte de temps et juste un moyen de s'attraper un mal de tête carabiné. Tu sais certains disent que les hommes sont moins pénibles que les femmes. Eh bien figurent toi que c'est faux, ils sont peut être même pire. Tu n'as qu'à voir comment se comportait Shawn.

- Oui mais ils ne sont pas tous comme lui.

- Peut être mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque. Et puis comme je te l'ai dis, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait m'apporter de plus à part un mal de tête.

- T'es une vrai tête de mule, tu le sais ça ? De toute façon, il est beaucoup trop tard pour discuter de choses si sérieuses.

- Hé ! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé le premier morveux.

- Que c'est mature comme réponse, dit Harry sur un ton amusé. Voir Severus se comporter comme un gamin était hilarant en fait.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule sale mioche. Je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Severus."

**_****_**

La nuit passa rapidement, malgré le fait qu'il en avait passé une bonne partie à penser à George. Harry avait ne voulait surtout pas se précipiter et ne voulait pas que ce dernier pense qu'il était un garçon facile mais le rouquin avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un de bien. Et Harry arrivait plutôt bien à juger les gens alors décida de se fier à son instinct qui lui disait que c'était correct.

Dans deux jours, il allait faire sa rentrée à l'école des chefs et il était impatient de commencer son apprentissage. Il se dit qu'il devrait se dépêcher d'acheter quelques trucs dont il allait avoir besoin pour ne pas avoir à s'y prendre à la dernière minute.

Et puis il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas regarder toute les deux secondes son téléphone. Il était plus qu'impatient de recevoir un appel de son rouquin. Parfois dans ses moments de doutes, il se disait qu'il ne l'appellerait sûrement pas et que si ça se trouve il l'avait même oublié.

Severus bien sûr se moquait de sa nervosité et lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à manquer ainsi de confiance en lui même mais c'était un peu difficile alors qu'on lui avait répété toute sa vie qu'il n'était rien, quantité négligeable. Puis ce dernier ajoutait en essayant de le rassurer que ce George l'appellerait sûrement.

Ce qui ne se passa que le lendemain. Et il fut exaspéré lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de Severus ainsi que la lueur dans ses yeux qui disait _" Tu vois j'avais raison, de toute façon j'ai toujours raison"_. Mais en même temps, il était content d'avoir eu le jeune homme au téléphone et à présent ils avaient rendez vous pour se voir le week-end prochain.

* * *

_A suivre_

Un grand merci à **Cleo McPhee** qui a corrigé ce chapitre ^^

Comme je l'ai dis sur mon profil, j'ai envie de finir cette fic et aussi _"une demande aux conséquences inattendues"_ afin de pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mes fics plus longues et qui demandent plus de travail.

C'est mes études qui me prennent de plus en plus de temps qui m'ont obligé à ce choix puisque j'ai l'impression que je commençais à trop me disperser.

J'espère que vous comprendrez mo choix et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Cependant puisque ces deux fics ne sont pas cencées être super longues devront vite être terminées. Alors d'ici là j'espère que vous patientrez.

Merci et à bientôt,

_Bloody dawn ;)_

(J'ai failli oublier : des **reviews** please !!! ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**_You saved me._**

**_****_**

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**Résumé :** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Tania-sama :** En fait, j'avais dans l'idée que ni Harry ni Severus ne se jetteront rapidement l'un sur l'autre. Alors il fallait bien qu'entre temps Harry commence à avoir une vie sociale en dehors de Severus. Sur le point de vue de Severus concernant l'amour tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi il est comme ça.  
**  
Psykomouak :** Moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux et puis je trouve qu'Harry va bien avec ces deux là. Severus est amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est la raison pour laquelle sa relation avec Harry sera assez problématique.  
Je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews alors ne te gêne surtout pas pour en laisser d'avantage.

**Fandasia :** oui tu as raison sur le fait que la relation qu'Harry va entretenir avec George va avoir comme effet une certaine jalousie de la part de Severus.

**Eileen19 :** je crois que tu as à peu près résumé les choses. Eh bien Severus n'est pas du tout prêt à se sortir de son amour pour un autre (l'homme mystère ^^) et Harry veut bien expérimenter un peu avant de trouver l'amour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il se passera des trucs entre les deux.

**Stormtrooper2 :** je te souhaite de bonnes vacances ! En ce qui concerne Severus, tu sauras de qui il est amoureux dans ce chapitre.

**Calimero :** je suis toujours contente de voir des lecteurs/lectrices aussi fidèles, ça fait énormément plaisir.

**_****_**

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, j'ai une petite annonce dont je veux vous faire part. Voilà j'ai rejoint récemment la **_FIC (le Front d'Incitation aux commentaires)_**, cela consiste concrètement à inciter les gens à laisser plus de **reviews** aux auteurs. Vous trouverez les informations nécessaire à ce propos sur mon profil. Inscrivez vous aussi ^^

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

(ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais je le ferais bientôt)

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée au Club, Harry avait commencé ses études de Chef cuisinier avec beaucoup de succès. Il avait aussi entamé une relation plutôt suivie avec George qui l'avait même présenté à sa famille. Il s'est avéré après leur premier rendez vous que George était à la ré-ouverture parce que son frère sortait avec Blaise Zabini le gérant du Club et que celui ci les avait invité.

Le jeune homme était assez épanoui dans sa relation avec le rouquin. Il ne le pressait pas, ils avançaient dans leur relation doucement, à son rythme et cette marque de respect de la part de son petit ami lui faisait énormément plaisir. Et puis Harry trouvait son petit ami extrêmement sexy et ils en profitaient parfois lorsque Severus était au boulot pour se peloter un peu et se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre sans aller jusqu'à coucher ensemble.

Ces flirts plaisaient énormément au jeune homme et apparemment George s'en était aperçu puisqu'il en usait et abusait pour le plus grand plaisir du petit brun.

D'un autre côté, il s'était fait quelques amis dans son école et il était absolument ravi de la tournure que prenait sa vie. Il y avait quelques mois, il pensait qu'il allait sûrement finir par mourir de faim dans la rue ou peut être tué par un de ces clochards. Mais le destin avait mit Severus Snape sur sa route.

Cet homme qui était à présent un ami précieux et un soutien indéfectible. Pour Severus aussi cette rencontre fortuite avait apporté beaucoup de changements positifs dans sa vie. Il était plus ouvert dans ses rapports avec les gens, il était plus heureux semblant avoir trouvé une source de bonheur nouvelle. En fait, Harry avait eu l'effet d'un petit soleil illuminant sa vie si terne, morne et il avait enlevé petit à petit cette mélancolie qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années.

Son filleul le lui avait déjà fait remarquer et il lui avait dit avec un ton amusé qu'Harry était sûrement l'homme de sa vie. Oh sûrement qu'il aurait pu l'être s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux fou d'un autre homme depuis il lui semblait parfois, toujours. Oui, il était amoureux d'un homme qui malheureusement ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour mais Severus ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'aimer. Il avait essayé pendant des années puis il y avait renoncé, fataliste.  
**_  
****_**

Severus n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui viennent lui rendre visite (enfin personne à part son filleul qui venait à peu près une fois par semaine et qui avait finit par développer une certaine amitié avec Harry). C'est pourquoi Harry fut surpris lorsqu'un jour ce dernier lui demanda de préparer un festin pour le lendemain car un ami venait lui rendre visite avec sa famille, mais comme à son habitude il ne posa pas de questions.

Le jeune homme fit comme on lui avait demandé et le dîner qu'il avait préparé était tout à fait alléchant au plus grand bonheur de Severus qui appréciait énormément sa cuisine.

La sonnette retentit à l'heure prévu et Severus était parti ouvrir à ses invités. Le petit brun fut surpris de voir trois personnes à l'air aristocratiquement pincé et sourit en voyant que Drago (le filleul de Severus ) était parmi eux. Et d'après la blondeur des deux plus âgés, ils devaient sûrement s'agir de ses parents : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Ils s'installèrent tous au salon, l'apéritif fut servis et pendant que Severus et Lucius parlaient de leurs affaires, Harry discutait avec son ami et sa mère qu'il trouva charmante. Les discussions allaient bon train même si on sentait une petite tension entre le père et le fils Malfoy, Harry décida qu'il était temps de se mettre à table et de faire honneur au dîner qu'il avait préparé.

Il s'était senti rougir comme une collégienne tout en baissant la tête lorsque Severus avait entrepris de faire une éloge assez détaillée de ses talents culinaires et ne remarqua pas un regard noir se poser sur lui.

Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à ce que le sujet des études soit abordé. Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est un sujet plutôt ordinaire et même plutôt ennuyeux mais tout avait dérapé à partir de ce moment là.  
On lui avait d'abord demandé ce qu'il faisait comme études et il répondit qu'il faisait des études pour devenir Chef cuisinier avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qui fut rapidement refroidis par le regard de pur dédain qu'il reçut de Lucius.

Voulant changer de sujet Severus demanda des nouvelles de ses études à Draco, le jeune homme était lui aussi très heureux de son orientation puisqu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait à savoir Médecine. Et c'est là que Lucius intervint encore une fois.

" Je ne t'ai laissé faire médecine que parce que je le voulais bien. De toute façon le moment venu, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais sur le monde des affaires et tu prendras ma place à la tête de nos sociétés lorsque je déciderais de prendre ma retraite.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté père et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de discuter de ça avec vous ici mais ma décision est prise. Je veux être chirurgien et pas autre chose. Le monde des affaires ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, tu le feras un point c'est tout.

- Je suis majeur que je sache vous n'avez aucun droit de m'obliger à faire quoi que se soit que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire ou bien je te déshériterai.

- Lucius ! Retires ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite, intervint Narcissa finalement.

- Non laisse maman. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me retenir en me faisant de pareilles menaces. Eh bien figure toi que je ne veux pas de ton argent. Je suis capable de subvenir à mes besoins seul.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de ta petite traînée qui t'as pourris le cerveau. Je t'interdis de la revoir !

- Et moi je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, Hermione est une bien meilleure personne que tu ne l'as jamais été et que tu ne seras jamais. Je l'aime et je ne vais sûrement pas la quitter. Je compte bien faire ma vie avec elle. De tout de façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est l'argent et le pouvoir. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé, tu ne m'as jamais soutenu, tu n'as jamais été fier de moi. Tu ne me connais même pas et je suis sûr que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'aime pas non plus, en fait je te déteste et je ne sais pas comment maman arrive à te supporter depuis tant d'années. Tu n'as jamais été un père pour moi, celui que je considère comme tel c'est Severus. Lui, il a toujours été là pour moi contrairement à toi."

Sur ce, Drago se leva et quitta le loft en s'excusant auprès de Severus qui lui, était secrètement ravi que le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils s'était finalement rebellé et qu'il s'était imposé face à son père qui ne voulait que le modeler à son image. Narcissa suivit rapidement son fils en jetant un regard noir à son mari et s'excusant elle aussi auprès de leurs hôtes.

" Tu devrais les rattraper Lucius et essayer d'arranger les choses avec ton fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part. Quel droit avais tu de t'immiscer ainsi dans l'éducation de mon fils et de la bousiller complètement ?

- J'ai juste été là et je l'ai écouté contrairement à toi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler mon fils, mon seul héritier. Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Severus ? Mon corps ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux me prendre petit à petit tout ce que j'ai ?

Harry lui s'était fait tout petit depuis que les éclats de voix avaient commencé, il avait compris chez les Dursley qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier dans ce genre de situations sinon tout vous retombait dessus. Mais il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de sortir de sa bouche en apprenant que les deux hommes qui se faisaient face devant lui étaient amants.

- Lucius tu dis n'importe quoi. J'aime Drago comme si c'était mon propre fils mais je ne te l'ai pas volé. Ce n'est pas un objet et tu n'as jamais compris cela.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Je t'interdis désormais de voir mon fils ou je te le ferais payer. Je ne veux plus que tu lui pourrisse le cerveau.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir me voir. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée.

- Tu oses me jeter dehors comme un malpropre ? De toute manière, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est toi qui reviendras vers moi parce que justement tu ne peux pas te passer de moi bien longtemps. Tu reviens toujours parce que tu m'aimes à en crever."

Et l'homme sortit sur ces paroles qui avaient fait se décomposer le visage de Severus et manquer me faire tomber à la renverse sous la violence du choc. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence mortel avant que l'un de nous ne bouge ou dise quoique se soit.

Severus avait mal au cœur, les paroles de Lucius avaient été si douloureuses et si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait dit tout cela devant Harry. Il se sentait tellement mal, il ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme le juge pour être l'amant d'un homme marié et d'avoir été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de lui.

Le petit brun était entrain d'observer l'homme qui était toujours figé devant lui. Une expression de douleur intense était peinte sur son visage et cela l'attristait profondément. Il avait mal pour lui, il n'imaginait même pas à quel point son patron et maintenant ami devait souffrir d'avoir ainsi été rabaissé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors sous une pulsion, il se rapprocha de l'homme et le serra fortement dans ses bras dans une tentative assez maladroite pour le réconforter.

Ce dernier c'était d'abord raidit à son contact puis finit par se détendre et lui rendit finalement son étreinte de manière assez désespéré comme s'il essayait de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas sombrer.

" Shuut, je suis là.

- Merci, lui répondit un chuchotement plein d'émotions.

- Tu m'as sauvé, c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. Je serais là pour toi autant de fois que tu auras besoin de moi. "

Mais tout ce à quoi aspirait Severus à ce moment là était de se sentir aimé, choyé. Il avait un besoin de tendresse et de chaleur humaine qui sonnait en lui comme une urgence. Et sans être complètement conscient de ses actes, il commença à caresser le corps gracieux du jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui tout en déposant une myriade de baiser dans son coup.

Harry sentait la situation déraper, il comprenait pourquoi l'homme faisait cela mais il ne voulait pas de ça, pas comme ça, pas pour sa première fois. Cependant, ses protestations disparurent au moment où les lèvres de Severus entreprirent de lui dévorer les siennes avec avidité tandis que ses mains s'étaient introduites sous sa chemise caressant sa peau brulante et qu'il sentait en plus l'homme se presser contre lui, lui faisant clairement sentir son excitation.

Tout cela à la fois, fit voler en éclats ses protestations déjà bien faibles et des gémissements affreusement érotiques commencèrent à arriver aux oreilles de Severus qui était ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Harry. Ce dernier eut une pensée pour George et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire ça, c'était quelqu'un de bien et il ne mériterait sûrement pas ça. Mais comment vouliez vous résister à un homme aussi doué de ses mains, de sa bouche et qui était tout bonnement irrésistible.

Oh oui, Severus est l'homme le plus sexy et le plus bandant qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Petit à petit l'homme le déshabillait tout en flattant son torse, ses jambes avec ses doigts fins et magnifiques qui lui donnaient des frissons partout où ils passaient. Harry était sur son petit nuage, ne pouvant plus former de pensées cohérentes abandonné aux mains et à la bouche experte de Severus.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le canapé, Harry était complètement nu à quatre pattes comme l'avait mit Severus. Il était totalement exposé au regard de l'homme et à son grand étonnement, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde honteux de cette position soumise où il était tout à fait offert à son futur - amant. Il en était même émoustillé, excité ce qui faisait pulser son sexe dur contre son ventre.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son amant se dévêtir et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce corps si parfait et pourtant strié de quelques cicatrices qui ne le rendaient en fait que plus attirant. Puis ce corps se colla à lui, dans son dos et il put sentir l'érection tendue de Severus s'enfoncer entre ses fesses ce qui le fit gémir lamentablement.

Il sentait la langue de l'homme passer sur sa colonne vertébrale depuis sa nuque descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la raie de ses fesses où elle s'engouffra pour son plus grand bonheur après quoi Severus commença à le pénétrer de sa langue faisant des mouvements de va - et - vient qui le faisaient vibrer, qui le faisaient sangloter de plaisir.

On lui avait déjà dit que cette caresse était divine et apparemment c'était un euphémisme puisque Harry trouvait que c'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Son amant s'arrêta lorsqu'il était sur le point de se libérer le faisant grogner de protestation.

" Shuut, le meilleur reste à venir ne t'inquiète pas."

Et Harry ne pouvait que le croire vu ce qu'il venait de lui faire puis il sentit un doigt humide s'insinuer en lui. Son corps totalement détendu fit que cette pénétration ne lui avait pas fait mal même le second doigt qui avait rejoint le premier ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir sans qu'il sente aucune gêne.

Severus le préparait patiemment ne voulant tout de même pas que ce moment se passe mal. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant soin de son amant avant de le prendre mais il ne voulait surtout pas faire souffrir Harry qui, il s'en rendit compte, comptait énormément pour lui. Quand le jeune homme sous lui fut prêt, se tortillant pour en avoir d'avantage, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le goûter comme il en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait vu se donner du plaisir dans son salon.

Il le pénétra doucement et lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il poussa un soupir de bien être en se disant qu' Harry était délicieusement chaud et étroit et que c'en était merveilleux. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais senti mieux qu'à ce moment précis bien au chaud à l'intérieur de son amant.

Severus ressorti complètement et le pénétra encore, reproduisant ce mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplie de le prendre franchement. Et il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il commença à aller et venir en lui à un rythme soutenu de plus en plus rapide sous les cris de plaisir de plus en plus puissant de son amant.

Il finit par prendre le sexe du jeune homme et y imprima le même rythme que ses coups de reins se qui eut pour résultat de faire atteindre l'orgasme à son partenaire rapidement. Et en le sentant se resserrer autours de lui par à coups, il se libéra dans un râle puissant.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le canapé essoufflés puis au bout d'un moment à reprendre leurs souffles, Harry brisa le silence.

" C'était complètement ... wow !!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon.

Severus s'il n'était pas allongé aurait pu en tomber à la renverse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit que j'ai trouvé ça absolument génial.

- Non après.

- Je ne vois ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harry dis moi que je ne viens pas de te voler ta première fois ?

- Tu ne m'as rien volé du tout, et oui c'était ma première fois.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je croyais que tu l'avais fait avec ton rouquin depuis le temps que vous sortez ensemble.

- Non, on n'est pas arrivé jusque là. Et puis franchement je ne vois pas où le problème après tout si je ne voulais pas que tu me touche, je t'en aurais empêché ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Je sais que c'est mal par rapport à George mais ce qui est fait est fait maintenant et tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête avec ça d'accord ?

- Je ... Je ...

- Tu as fais ça parce que tu en avais besoin après ce que Lucius t'as dis. Je le sais. Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que tu devrais essayer de l'oublier. Ton amour pour lui n'a aucune chance d'être partagé et ça te fais souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

- Je sais tout ça mais si tu crois que c'est aussi facile.

- Je serais là pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé, tu te souviens ? Alors je te sauverais de lui, je te sauverais de toi même. "

* * *

_A suivre_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Et puis comme d'habitude, je vous demande gentiment de bien vouloir me laisser quelques **reviews **et ainsi encourager la **_FIC (le Front d'Incitation aux commentaires)_**.

Oh et pour ceux qui suivent _"une demande aux conséquences inattendues"_, le prochain chapitre sera publié Samedi après midi, Dimanche au plus tard, merci ^^

Voilà, voilà, alors à bientôt ^^

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You saved me.**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**Résumé :** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

**_°O°O°_**

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

Salut tout le monde ^^ J'ai pensé à répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis certaine que même si j'y répondais, ceux et celles qui ont écrit ces reviews ne s'en souviendrait pas. Alors finalement je me suis dis que ça n'était peut être pas la peine que le fasse.

Par contre, je promets que pour toutes les reviews que j'aurais pour ce nouveau chapitre ne resteront surement pas sans réponse.

D'un autre côté, je m'excuse de ce retard incroyable sur cette histoire. J'ai arrêté de publier parce que je ne savais pas trop où j'allais avec cette fic mais maintenant j'ai plus ou moins une idée en tête mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition alors n'hésitez surtout pas ^^

**_°O°O°_**

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre à présent et comme toujours j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Tu as fais ça parce que tu en avais besoin après ce que Lucius t'as dis. Je le sais. Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que tu devrais essayer de l'oublier. Ton amour pour lui n'a aucune chance d'être partagé et ça te fais souffrir plus qu'autre chose._

_- Je sais tout ça mais si tu crois que c'est aussi facile._

_- Je serais là pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé, tu te souviens ? Alors je te sauverais de lui, je te sauverais de toi même. "_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**°O°O°  
**_

Ils restèrent un moment allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de récupérer. Severus se flagellait encore mentalement pour ce qu'il venait de faire malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son amant. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû se contrôler, qu'il n'aurait pas dû sauter comme ça sur le jeune homme. Toutefois, ce qui était fait, était fait et il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière.

Harry, lui, de son côté se disait que même si ça avait été une erreur de coucher avec Severus, eh bien il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne pouvait trouver un meilleur amant pour sa première fois même si Georges aurait été bien aussi, il n'était surement pas aussi expérimenté que l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras cependant.  
Il se dit qu'il devrait se sentir plus coupable que ça mais non. Il est vrai qu'il était assez inconfortable par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à Georges mais pas plus que ça.

Bizarrement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à se lever, tout les deux appréciant cette étreinte plus qu'inattendue. Le plus âgé se dit qu'il devrait surement se lever, qu'ils devraient tout les deux aller se coucher et oublier ce malheureux incident et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais était- ce encore possible ?

Il prit quand même sur lui même et se dégagea des bras de son jeune colocataire.

" Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil, on se lève tôt tout les deux demain.

- Je sais. Écoute, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous.

- On verra ça demain pour l'instant je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit "

Severus était conscient qu'il fuyait une quelconque confrontation avec le jeune homme mais pour le moment il s'en foutait totalement. Il devait d'abord réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qui vient d'arriver durant cette soirée puisque en cet instant précis alors qu'il montait vers sa chambre, il se sentait tout simplement dépassé par les évènements.

D'un autre côté, Harry se disait que s'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'homme que ce dernier agissait aussi étrangement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'éviter ainsi, la situation doit être vraiment inconfortable pour lui s'il en venait à agir ainsi.

Bon, se dit Harry, de toute façon Severus a raison je dois aller dormir moi aussi j'ai cours très tôt demain.

Sur ce, il se leva doucement et monta se coucher après avoir pris une douche rapide. Il s'endormit rapidement ce soir là contrairement à l'homme dans la chambre d'en face qui n'a pas pu lui fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Car oui, Severus avait le cerveau en ébullition ce qui ne prêtait pas spécialement au repos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser encore et encore le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la dispute entre son filleul et son père.

Pour cela au moins, il n'y avait pas de problème si on peut dire. Il était très clair pour lui qu'il soutiendrait Drago avec tous les moyens qui étaient à sa disposition. Et il allait falloir pour cela qu'il se batte contre Lucius. Mais il le fera quand même car pour lui Drago était comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il avait toujours aimé cet enfant et il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il puisse avoir une enfance convenable malgré un père froid et absent.

Puis, il y avait eu sa dispute avec Lucius et cela avait été tellement douloureux pour lui d'entendre ces mots de cette bouche qu'il avait toujours aimé embrasser, qu'il avait tellement de fois aimé sentir sur son corps. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours aimé dès le moment qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois au lycée lorsqu'il avait 16 ans.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait parfaitement compte de son idiotie en repensant au passé, à tout ce qu'il avait accepté par amour pour cette homme qui avait surement le cœur aussi froid que le pôle Nord. Au fond de lui, il a toujours su que son amour ne serait jamais retourné, que cette relation qui n'en a jamais été vraiment une n'allait pas changer car aussi gay que Lucius puisse l'être, il se cachera pour le restant de ses jours, ne l'admettant jamais. Il préservera toujours les apparences.

Cependant, la différence entre avant et maintenant, c'est que à présent, il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie qui lui a ouvert les yeux à sa façon, qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer au martyr parce qu'il vivait un amour à sens unique alors qu'un jeune homme à peine majeur se battait pour survivre, pour ne pas finir SDF sous un pont.

Oui, l'arrivée d'Harry dans sa vie avait été providentielle. Et autant, il avait surement sauvé la vie du petit brun, celui-ci l'avait aussi sauvé à son tour. Il se rendait aussi parfaitement compte, qu'il s'attachait à Harry de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient.

Par contre, il ne l'avait jamais regardé en tant qu'amant potentiel pourtant après ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point coucher avec le jeune homme avait été magnifique. Et même si ça avait été la première fois d'Harry, ce dernier avait une façon si sensuelle de bouger et sa passion pendant l'acte compensait parfaitement bien son inexpérience en la matière.

Bref, ça avait été l'une des meilleures baises de sa vie.

Et là, en pensant au fait qu'il avait relégué Lucius au second plan par rapport à Harry, se fut pour lui comme un électrochoc. Peut être qu'il n'était plus aussi amoureux de Lucius qu'auparavant ? Peut être qu'avec les années ses sentiments s'étaient atténués ? Ou peut être était il tout simplement trop fatigué pour espérer et courir encore après un amour qui ne viendra surement jamais ?

Il se considérait comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, de rusé alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu qu'un petit brun fasse une entrée fracassante dans sa vie pour qu'il se remette en question ?

Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait faire de Lucius à présent qu'il commençait à se résigner au fait qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus rien entre eux. Il savait qu'un refus direct n'empêchera surement pas ce dernier de le harceler pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Peut être même qu'il essayera de se venger de lui, trop vexé dans son amour propre de s'être fait jeter.

Mais il était prêt à tout cela, il était assez puissant financièrement et avait assez d'appuis et de relations pour s'en sortir. Il était enfin prêt à se sortir de ce cercle infernal où il s'était enfermé depuis des années. Il s'était enchaîné de lui même à cet homme mais à présent il allait se libérer de lui et commencer à penser à lui.

Il avait toujours voulu une famille malgré le fait qu'il savait depuis son adolescence qu'il était gay. Lui qui avait vécu avec un père alcoolique violent et une mère qui tenait plus du fantôme qu'autre chose, il enviait ces gens qui vivaient heureux avec leurs familles dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

Bien sûr avoir une famille signifiait qu'il lui faudrait déjà se trouver un compagnon avec qui il aurait envie de passer le reste de sa vie et qui voudrait aussi un jour adopter des enfants avec lui.  
C'est bien beau tout cela, se dit - il, mais où est ce que je vais trouver un homme comme ça ?

Et là, à sa plus grande surprise, une image de Harry entrain de faire la cuisine flasha devant ses yeux suivie rapidement par une autre qui datait d'à peine quelques heures où le jeune homme se trouvait sous lui gémissant et criant son prénom avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Severus jura et se traita d'imbécile fini. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Harry de cette façon, ce dernier était déjà trop jeune pour lui, trop jeune pour penser à avoir une famille et puis il avait encore ses études à finir.  
Il ne devait surtout pas penser au petit brun de cette façon mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela sournoisement qu'il était déjà trop tard puisque le petit brun en question était apparemment assez âgé pour qu'il couche avec lui.

L'homme d'affaire sentait qu'il était surtout entrain de s'embrouiller l'esprit à s'entêter ainsi à réfléchir au lieu de dormir comme il aurait dû le faire. Il se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux de réfléchir à tout cela demain à tête reposée et ainsi il pourra y voir plus clair peut être.

Sur ce, il se retourna dans son lit essayant de trouver une position plus confortable pour enfin s'endormir. Et en effet quelques minutes après, Severus sombra dans un profond sommeil peuplé de petits bruns aux yeux terriblement verts.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Severus se leva en grognant après son _"foutu réveil"_ qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son horrible mal de tête, il était évident pour lui qu'il aurait dû aller se coucher directement comme il l'avait dit à Harry.

Puis, pensant à ce dernier, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet heure. Était- il réveillé ou bien dormait il encore ? Peut être même qu'il était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude ?

Mais la question qui lui importait le plus à ce moment précis était : Comment devait il se comporter avec le jeune homme après ce qui était arrivé hier dans la soirée ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains sentant son mal de tête s'amplifier à mesure qu'il se posait plus de questions. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cette façon de se prendre la tête comme un malade à propos d'une partie de jambe en l'air, aussi bonne fut elle.  
Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à tout cela. Il couchait avec un mec différent à peu près tout les deux jours alors oui, il était habitué au "_après_".

Mais là, il n'avait pas couché avec n'importe qui. Harry en plus d'être son colocataire (et donc il allait le voir et le côtoyer encore tout les jours, pas comme pour les autres) mais en plus, ils avaient ensemble établit une certaine amitié, une relation de confiance et d'estime qu'il aimerait bien garder intacte malgré tout.

Il soupira lourdement puis se dit qu'il devrait se préparer pour aller travailler sinon il serait en retard à ses rendez-vous du matin. Et sa vieille et fidèle secrétaire Mme McGonagal n'était pas vraiment du genre commode. On se demande parfois qui était le patron des deux lorsqu'elle lui remontait les bretelles à son air pincé, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

**_

* * *

_**

Pendant que Severus se préparait, en bas dans la cuisine, Harry était déjà attablé devant une table bien garnie prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Il appréhendait toutefois l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux car il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ce dernier allait agir avec lui.

Allait- il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien y aurait- il entre un silence gênant et tendu ?

Harry se demandait ce que pouvait penser Severus pouvait penser de ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Pour lui, ça avait été sa première expérience sexuelle et pour tout dire, il en avait adoré chaque instant. Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se passera ainsi. Il était peut être un romantique fini ou vieux jeu mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne ferait l'amour qu'avec un homme dont il serait amoureux.

Et bien qu'il se sentait en confiance avec Severus et qu'ils soient assez proches tout les deux, il n'y avait jusque là rien de romantique entre eux. Mais, il fallait avouer aussi que dans le style beau brun ténébreux, son colocataire était à tomber par terre. Il était aussi quelqu'un de cultivé, intelligent et Harry venait de le découvrir, une véritable bête de sexe.

Alors qu'est- ce qu'on pouvait demander de plus ? Pour Harry, Severus représentait le fantasme ultime, l'homme parfait tout du moins pour lui. Il se dit alors que c'était peut être la raison pour laquelle, il avait si facilement succombé aux avances de ce dernier même si ce n'était pas son genre.

Cependant, consciemment ou pas, le petit brun avait évité de penser aux sentiments qu'il sentait grandir en lui et s'amplifier, des sentiments qu'il se refuse d'analyser. Des sentiments qui étaient de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus profonds et puissants qui lui faisaient peur.

Il se refusait à penser au mot _"Amour"_ car il avait peur de tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour lui, à quel point ça pourrait compliquer sa vie qui commençait à peine à se remettre sur les rails. Oui, Harry était terrifié au plus profond de lui même et ne voulait pas s'approfondir plus que nécessaire sur ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme magnifique parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cette seconde chance que la vie lui offrait.

Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer car risquer une relation quelconque avec Severus qui soit d'ordre romantique était voué à l'échec pour des raisons évidentes et si après cela ce dernier ne voulait plus de lui, qu'allait- il lui arriver ? Qu'est- ce qu'il ferait ? Où irait- il ?

Severus oserait le jeter dans la rue là où il l'avait ramassé ?

Harry prit alors la décision de faire comme rien ne s'était passé, il se contenterait de l'amitié de Severus. Il serait là pour lui si un jour il en besoin mais il n'y aura rien de plus. Pas qu'il pensait non plus que ce dernier s'intéresserait à lui après tout il pouvait avoir qui il voulait mais lui voulait l'inaccessible Lucius Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme aussi intelligent que Severus pourrait tomber pour un type pareil mais ne dit- on pas que l'amour rend aveugle.

Mais peut être que ce qui s'était passé hier soir et après ce que Malfoy père avait dit, Severus aurait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de cette ordure, qu'il devra l'oublier et passer à autre chose. En tout cas, Harry l'espérait pour lui car on disait toujours qu'un amour à sens unique était un véritable enfer à vivre. Peut être que c'est la raison pour laquelle Severus était devenu si aigri et acariâtre avec le temps bien qu'il aille mieux ces dernier temps, se dit le petit brun.

**_°O°O°_**

Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas compte de l'entrée de l'objet de celles- ci dans la cuisine. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la nervosité de l'homme qui s'était assis devant lui. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque ce dernier lança sur un ton hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas :

" Bonjour Harry."

Celui- ci levant enfin la tête, le fixa de son regard émeraude transperçant et surpris, rendant son interlocuteur encore plus nerveux sans s'en rendre compte puis après un moment répondit d'un petit "bonjour" assez étranglé qui fit sourire doucement Severus.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

Je me demande comment leur première discussion sera En tout cas, ça ne commence pas très bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et puis comme d'habitude, je vous demande gentiment de bien vouloir me laisser quelques **reviews. ^^**

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre autre _"L'herbe est toujours verte ailleurs"_, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt. Par contre ça va prendre encore un peu de temps pour _"Une demande aux conséquences inattendues"_.

Merci de me suivre et je vous dis à très bientôt.

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You saved me.**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

**Résumé :** Un Harry paumé et un Severus au cœur brisé se retrouvent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Quand chacun panse les blessures de l'autre ça donne au final une histoire d'amour assez inattendue entre deux personnes que tout séparait mais que le destin a réunit. HP/SS bien sûr. UA

**_°O°O°_**

_" La plus grande vérité que l'on puisse apprendre un jour : est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. "_

_**Enjoy !**_

**_

* * *

_**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas compte de l'entrée de l'objet de celles- ci dans la cuisine. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la nervosité de l'homme qui s'était assis devant lui. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque ce dernier lança sur un ton hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas :_

_" Bonjour Harry."_

_Celui- ci levant enfin la tête, le fixa de son regard émeraude transperçant et surpris, rendant son interlocuteur encore plus nerveux sans s'en rendre compte puis après un moment répondit d'un petit "bonjour" assez étranglé qui fit sourire doucement Severus._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**°O°O°**_

Après cela, les deux colocataires faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux qui sorte de l'ordinaire et ce malgré le fait que chacun d'eux ne pouvait oublier ce qui était arrivé entre eux pendant cette fameuse soirée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'y penser, ne sachant pas exactement ce que cela pouvait représenter pour eux mais aussi pour l'autre.

_°O°O°_

A peu près une dizaine de jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de diner tranquillement, Severus reçu un appel de son filleul qui avait eu l'air d'être dans tout ses états au téléphone d'après ce que Harry avait pu entendre.

" Drago, calme toi et ensuite dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Mon père m'a jeté à la porte parce qu'il m'avait donné un ultimatum : il m'avait donné deux semaines pour quitter mes études de médecine et intégrer l'école de commerce qu'il avait choisit.

- Et tu n'as pas quitté tes études de médecine.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire et tu le sais bien parrain. Et maintenant je suis à la rue, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me dépanner pour quelques jours le temps que je puisse me trouver un appartement.

- Comment peux tu être aussi idiot ? Tu aurais dû venir directement chez moi, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas dans la rue comme ça. Viens tout de suite, je t'attends. "

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard interrogatif d'Harry qui lui demanda :

" Alors ? Est-ce que Drago va bien ?

- Oui, il va venir passer quelques jours ici puisque son imbécile de père l'a mis dehors. Lucius est vraiment un imbécile, il aurait dû m'écouter. Si j'avais un fils comme Drago, j'aurais été fier de lui pas essayer de lui pourrir la vie comme Lucius le fait.

- Il veut lui imposer sa vision des choses mais ton cher filleul est beaucoup trop tête de mule pour se laisser faire de toute façon. Et puis, il tient énormément à Hermione et il veut faire sa vie avec elle, alors il ne renoncera pas.

- Je sais. Je devrais peut être parler à Lucius ?

- NON ! Harry rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait hurlé ce mot. Enfin, je veux dire ... tu ne devrais pas aller le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec toi dans ses propos.

- Malgré le fait que je sois touché que tu te soucie ainsi de moi, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un enfant et que je sais prendre soin de moi seul.

- Eh bien excuse moi de te rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui court après un homme qui ne retournera jamais mes sentiments.

- Je t'interdis de porter des jugements sur moi !

- Je ne porte aucun jugement, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite tu sais ? J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dis que je te sauverais de lui et de toi même s'il le fallait. Alors, je t'en pris ne va pas le voir. Il va essayer de t'embobiner avec ses mots comme il l'a fait toutes ces années. Il n'y a plus rien entre vous et il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

- JE SAIS TOUT CELA ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas qu'il jouait avec moi, que je n'étais rien à ses yeux mais je l'aimais comme un fou et j'aurais tout fait pour être avec lui. Mais tu as raison sur un point, c'est fini je ne suis plus un adolescent et je dois me le sortir de la tête parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est incapable d'aimer un autre personne que lui même et j'en ai plus que marre de tout donner sans rien avoir en retour.

- Alors n'y va pas, ne va pas le voir s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, de toute façon même si j'avais été le voir ça n'aurait surement rien changé à sa décision."

L'air triste et résigna qu'arbora à ce moment là le visage de Severus, remua Harry et celui ci ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller prendre l'homme dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Ce moment de tendresse, passa rapidement lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient enlacés, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre réveillant doucement le souvenir des sensations éprouvées la fois où ils avaient faits l'amour.

Le visage contre la nuque de Severus, Harry ne pouvait que humer l'odeur envoûtante de l'homme et il effleura doucement cette peau qu'il se rappelait être tellement douce du bout des lèvres donnant ainsi des frissons à ce dernier. Lorsqu'il sentit un moment plus tard, des doigts fins se faufiler dans ses cheveux lui masser le cuir chevelu puis lui tirer la tête vers l'arrière, il ne put que croiser le regards noir brûlant de désir qui lui donna envie de gémir.

Puis tout doucement, Severus se baissa un peu pour finalement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, jouant avec lui et attisant son envie pour finalement céder à la tentation et l'embrasser sauvagement, passionnément le laissant à bout de souffle, les jambes flageolantes et arborant une érection fièrement dressée contre celle de son amant qui était dans le même état.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours absorbés l'un par l'autre, se dirigeant inévitablement vers la même situation où ils avaient été aussi proches quand ils furent heureusement interrompus et ramenés sur terre par des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Severus se détacha alors doucement du petit brun exquis qu'il tenait dans ses bras et ne put que frissonner encore de l'image de totale luxure que ce dernier dégageait les lèvres gonflées et rougies, le souffle court et les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

" Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir le temps que j'installe Drago dans la chambre d'ami puis on reviendra diner.

- D'a ... d'accord"

Sur ce Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain toujours un peu hagard sous le regard gourmand de l'homme d'affaire qui se donna une claque mentale pour se réveiller un peu et aller ouvrir la porte pour son filleul au lieu de le laisser poiroter.

_°O°O°_

" Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais m'ouvrir, dit le blond en pénétrant chez son cher parrain.

- Eh bien c'est fait maintenant. Va déposer tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami et revient après, nous étions entrain de dîner.

- Ok, je meurs de faim."

Puis se retrouvant seul, Severus repensa à ce qui avait failli arriver encore et se sentit encore plus confus. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire de cette attirance qu'il ressentait vis à vis de son colocataire. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur les hommes qu'il avait eu dans son lit, Lucius étant bien sûr l'exception.

De plus, malgré qu'ils aient fait l'amour, Harry n'avait pas rompu avec son rouquin, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Severus se demandait s'ils avaient finis par coucher ensemble depuis et rien que de penser que cet idiot avait pu mettre ses mains sur SON petit brun lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il eut envie de gémir de frustration. Non mais franchement, se dit il, depuis était il si possessif surtout que Harry ne lui appartenait absolument pas.

_Peut être ... mais si tu le veux, il peut être à toi et rien qu'à toi_.

Et l'homme ne put que constater à quel point la perspective de n'avoir Harry rien qu'à lui, semblait l'enchanter. Mais comment pouvait -il espérer que le jeune homme voudrait de lui de cette façon ? Après tout, il y avait une très grande différence d'age entre eux et puis Harry devait surement le prendre pour quelqu'un de pathétique vu la façon dont il s'était accroché comme un idiot à Lucius.

_°O°O°_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait réussit à faire son chemin dans son cœur et à complètement le chambouler. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à douter de lui même lorsqu'il s'agissait pour lui d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son seul échec avait été avec Lucius mais c'était mission impossible. On ne peut pas gagner le cœur d'un homme si ce dernier n'en a pas un.

Bref, il fallait juste que l'homme d'affaires se rende compte à quel point il aimait son Harry et qu'il agisse en conséquence.

* * *

De son côté, Harry, lui, était beaucoup plus franc avec lui même. Il ne se faisait pas de film et n'était pas idiot. Il savait exactement ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Seulement, il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer à lui même.

Cela impliquerait beaucoup trop de choses pour lui et il était terrifié par l'inconnu.

_°O°O°_

Après s'être rapidement rafraîchit, il revint dans la cuisine pour y mettre un troisième couvert puisqu'il avait entendu que Drago allait se joindre à eux. Alors qu'il venait à peine de finir les deux le rejoignirent. Il salua le blond chaleureusement, le servit et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter après avoir finit de diner. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable même que Drago avait avoué qu'en fait il était heureux d'avoir quitté la demeure familiale et qu'à présent il se sentait libre et plus heureux.

Il leur avoua aussi qu'il avait l'intention d'appeler Hermione le lendemain pour la prévenir de sa situation et pour qu'ils commencent à se chercher un appartement ensemble puisqu'apparemment, ils avaient tout les deux discutés la possibilité qu'ils vivent ensemble pour partager le loyer si jamais Drago en venait à être mis dehors comme c'était le cas à présent.

Harry le félicita ainsi que Severus, c'est alors que Drago les regardant tour à tour lâcha sa bombe, en tout innocence bien sûr.

" Alors quand est-ce que vous officialisez les choses entre vous ?"

_Non mais franchement lui et la subtilité ça fait deux, _se dit Severus en secouant la tête, les joues légèrement rougies. Par contre, Harry quant à lui, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il y avait effectivement quelques chose entre les deux malgré le fait qu'ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien était.

" Vous me prenez pour un imbécile pour ne pas me rendre compte de la tension sexuelle entre vous. A chaque fois que vous vous regardez, à chaque fois que vous vous touchez, c'est comme si vous aviez une envie presque irrépressible de vous envoyer en l'air. Après si vous êtes trop idiots pour vous en rendre compte, ça vous regarde.

- Merci Drago pour ce monologue des plus enrichissant. Maintenant si tu pouvais t'occuper de ta vie privée et oublier la mienne, ça me fera une belle jambe. répondit Severus d'un ton des plus sarcastique.

- Je suis sérieux parrain. Tu n'as peut être pas assez de recul mais moi, je vous ai vu vous côtoyer pendant un bon bout de temps maintenant et je peux vous dire à tout les deux que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Tu as toujours essayé de me rendre heureux Severus et grâce à toi, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est te voir heureux à ton tour.

Je suis au courant pour ce que t'as fait mon père mais je sais que Harry te rend heureux. Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'il est là, tu es plus ouvert, plus souriant. Et toi Harry, lorsque tu es arrivé tu n'était qu'un adolescent effrayé, brisé et regarde à présent où tu en es. Tu rayonnes de bonheur lorsque tu es avec mon parrain.

Il faut être vraiment fou pour ne pas se rendre compte que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre mais que vous avez trop peu de vous l'avouer à vous même de peur de souffrir encore. Mais moi, j'en ai marre de vous regarder vous tourner autours depuis des mois, il fallait que vous en rendiez compte.

J'espère que mon petit discours fera avancer les choses entre vous. Je vous laisse, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit."

Drago se leva et partit, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse de leur part. Les deux étaient figés de peur mais aussi d'appréhension parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le blond venait de mettre à jour tous les non dits qui trainaient entre eux depuis quelques mois et qui avaient commencés à s'appesantir depuis la soirée où ils avaient fait l'amour.

_°O°O°_

Sincèrement, Harry pensait que depuis que Drago était parti, il n'allait jamais retrouver une teinte normale. Il avait l'impression que son visage brûlait tellement, il était rouge. Il était tellement embarrassé par cette situation. Dans un sens, il voulait vraiment que les paroles de Drago soient vraies bien qu'il était effrayé par le fait que Severus nie tout en bloc en traitant son filleul de fou.

Mais voilà, Severus était toujours aussi figé et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait aussi l'air d'être plus pale que d'habitude.

L'homme quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait, le petit discours de son fils de cœur lui avait véritablement ouvert les yeux puisqu'il était vraiment fort pour se voiler la face. Mais à présent c'était finit, il n'y avait plus de raison de faire l'autruche n'est ce pas ?

Tout avait été dit.

Il regarda Harry assis là en face de lui cramoisi, hésitant, ayant l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Et là il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Le moment ou jamais pour être enfin heureux, Harry était sa chance de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Drago avait raison, il était juste un homme terrifié à l'idée de souffrir encore, d'avoir encore le cœur brisé.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui de se bouger, d'agir.

Il se leva doucement s'approcha du petit brun, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Harry répondit à son baiser avec autant de tendresse mais il y avait aussi un petit côté désespéré qui fit mal au cœur à Severus. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert dans sa vie, Harry aussi avait eu sa part de douleur et lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur et lui voulait lui donner cela.

Il finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, Harry n'en revenait pas son cœur menaçait d'exploser et il arrivait à peine à retenir la bouffée d'espoir qui allait l'étouffer attendant que Severus dise quelque chose.

" Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de se voiler la face.

- Tu as raison.

- Je ... hum... tu sais ce que Drago a dit, est vrai. Tu me rends heureux, tu m'as rendu le sourire, tu m'as guéris de mon amour malsain pour Lucius. Tu avais promis de me sauver de moi même et sans même en avoir conscience tu as fini par le faire. Et peu à peu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi même si j'avais trop peur de me l'avouer, peur de souffrir encore.

Mais ce n'est plus la peine de prétendre le contraire à présent... Je t'aime Harry et j'aimerais vraiment que tu nous donnes une chance, qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose de solide ensemble.

- Mon dieu, Severus ! Je t'aime aussi et même si je le savais depuis un moment moi aussi j'avais peur que tu ne retourne pas mes sentiments à cause de Lucius alors j'ai fait comme si de rien était. Je veux vraiment une vie à deux avec toi, je ... je suis prêt à construire quelque chose de sérieux.

- Et Georges ?

- Je sais, je vais devoir lui parler. Je me sens tellement mal par rapport à ce que je lui fais mais je ne peux plus continuer avec lui de toute évidence. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi."

_°O°O°_

Drago sourit, alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir espionnant leur conversation. Il était heureux pour eux, ils le méritaient. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_- Fin -_

Eh oui, c'est fini, Harry et Severus finissent par se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et tout cela grâce à l'intervention inattendue d'un petit blondinet (très utile sur ce coup sinon ils en auraient pour des siècles avant de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, trop affectés qu'ils étaient par leurs expériences passées).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci d'avoir suivit cette fic et d'avoir été patients avec moi :) Et puis comme d'habitude, je vous demande gentiment de bien vouloir me laisser quelques **reviews **, vos impressions sur la fin et tout**. ^^**

Merci de me suivre et je vous dis à très bientôt pour mes autres fics si vous les suivaient.

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


End file.
